36APG Aplikace počítačové grafiky
36APG, přednáší Doc. Jelínek Odkazy Stránky na serveru cgg Slajdy z přednášek Category:Fakulta elektrotechnická Proč tato stránka vznikla *Jednoznačně z toho důvodu, aby zformovala nějaký výcuc z přednáškových slajdů a pomohla při přípravě na zkoušku Zkouška obecně *Zkouška byla takřka z veškeré probrané látky. *Zkouška je pouze písemná, nicméně s Doc. Jelínkem je docela rozumná domluva, takže by jistě byl ochoten známce mírně pomoci. Zkouškové otázky 2005/2006 DTP DTP Minuskule písmena malé abecedy Verzálky písmena velké abecedy (majuskule) Akcenty háčky, čárky, respektování typu písma, zkušený typograf *Používají se ze Vektorové fonty (TrueType, Adobe – ATM, Computer Modern – TEX, OpenType) Ofsetový tisk v DTP proč se používá, problémy *tisk z plochy (asi princip jako u laserovky, barva se nanese na místa na ploše kde se má tisknout a pak se to otiskne) *barva na chemicky kontaktních místech *nejpoužívanější, nejvýhodnější *problémy: **tisk konstantní sytostí barvy – jak tedy tisknout odstíny šedi a barev *řešení: **autotypický rozklad ***2 broušená skla kolmo na sebe – přes ně se nějak osvítí fotomateriál a vzniknou různě velký tečky nebo elipsy, na ně se pak nalepí barva a čím vetší tečky tím větší sytost (tmavost) čím menší tím menší sytost (lidské oko ty tečky spojuje v barvu) ***kvalita v lpi (lines per inch – počet řad těch teček na palec asi), super 250 lpi, standard 133 lpi a noviny 65 lpi Vysvětlete pojem DTP a prepress *Původně programy pro přípravu dokumentu na osobním počítači: **retuš obrázku, efekty **písmo, efekty **celkový layout obrázku *Nyní - širší smysl - PRE-PRESS: **příprava textu a obrázku až na práh polygrafické výroby **Aplikace: Adobe InDesign, ... DTP a Linux obecně *asi nějaký kecy o Latexu a OpenOffice a Scribus, což je něco jako InDesign, kde už dáváš dohromady jak bude vypadat třeba časopis *Scribus **Import SVG, PNG, PDF/EPS, JPEG, TIFF **Export SVG, PNG, PDF **Podpora CMYK, separace **Podpora TrueType, OpenType a Type1 ps fontů **Python skripty *Výhody: **Velké množství jednoúčelových aplikací **Standardní a otevřené formáty **Dávkové zpracování **Často skriptovací jazyky *Nevýhody: **Nepodporování uzavřených formátů **Chybí komplexní podpora CMYK a přímých barev **Nejednota GUI Uveďte základní principy systému TEX, popište způsob jeho činnosti a určete jeho roli v DTP *Programovací jazyk *Sazba v libovolném jazyce *Podle typografických pravidel *Nezávisle na výstup. zař. DTP - Autotypicky rozklad *co je vstupem/výstupem **vstupem : skenovaná předloha kterou chci vytisknout offsetovým tiskem, skenuji v DPI **výstupem : ofsetový tisk v lpi *jak se řeší kvalita **naskenováním ze zdroje v DPI, které je k-násobkem lpi, ve kterém chci tisknout (krát změna měřítka) Rozlišení dpi = k * Rastr lpi{Výsledný rozměr}/{Původní rozměr} Příklad: obrázek o rozměru 6*9 na výstupu 12*18 k=2 zvětšení 2 kvalitní tisk 300 lpi >> požadavek 1200 dpi na skener DVD K čemu slouží Director 7, pro jaké aplikace je určen a jaké má nevýhody? *Určen pro DVD authoring **multimediální CD/DVD-ROM **firemní prezentace **front-end programy pro CD/DVD **hry **šetřiče *Výhody **Visuální programování **Tvorba aplikací nevyhnutelně nevyžaduje umět programovat **Snadné vytváření animací s možností reakce na různé události **Interní jazyk (Lingo) **Multiplatformní (PowerPC, PC) **Množství hotových komponent *Nevýhody **Gramatika a spolehlivost jazyka Lingo Technologie DVD *DVD Audio, DVD Video, DVD+-R, DVD-RAM, DVD-DualLayer *DVD-5 (SS/SL), DVD-9 (SS/DL), DVD-10 (DS/SL), DVD-18 (DS/DL) Jaké jsou faktory ovlivňující kvality DVD titulu? *Obrazový přepis z filmu **filmový „grading and scanning“ proces **rozdílná velikost filmového a DVD „políčka“ **rozdílná snímková frekvence *Zvukový přepis z filmu **většina CZ filmů je točena stereo => nutný remix/upmix audia **Digitalizace/multiplexing filmu *Producentský a distibuční zájem **problém autorských práv **problém přídavných materiálů, problém znalosti DVD Jak chápete pojmy mastering a authoring? *Předzpracování **Převod nějakého HQ klasického filmu a zvuku do digitální podoby, jejich zkombinování a komprese. **Tvorba menu **Výroba speciálu *Authoring **Proces vytváření DVD titulů, které je možno přehrát na klasickém domácím DVD přehrávači. **Rozdělení filmu na kapitoly. **Sesazení filmu, jazykových verzí, titulků, grafického menu, speciálu (film o filmu, profily herců, kvíz, ...), hybridní části ROM (šetřič, WWW stránky, odkazy, hry, přehrávač, ...). (software: Director 7, DVD Quick Builder, InfoEdit) *Mastering **Výroba image pro vypálení **Přenos pro glass-mastering (DLT) Příklady DVD autorského sw. (programy na authoring) *Director 7, DVD Quick Builder, IfoEdit 3D modelování Vysvětlete pojem přímé a inverzní kinematiky *tohle nevím Uveďte přehled modulů produktu MAYA s krátkým popisem činností (Animace postav, dynamika, Artisan art modul, hair, fur, fluid effects, cloth, live) *editační *animační *renderovací Výhody a nevýhody 3D modelu *3D model je pracné vytvořit, ale po vytvoření můžeme kouzlit. Snímat ho z různých pohledů, animovat, dělat průniky a různý jiný mrdky. Nemusíme tedy kreslit tolik 2D snímků a proto se rozhodně vyplatí. Dále můžeme osvětlovat z různých směrů, řešit kolize. Biped (plugin/technologie do 3D modelářů) *řízení pohybu pomocí "šlépějí" a motion capture a Physique - přirozená deformace kůže a svalů, pomocí dalších doplňků i animace tváře CAD Vysvětlete pojem 3D parametrického modelování (Inventor) *Jedná se o techniku, která se používá především při technickém kreslení. Například šroub, matice i díra pro šroub jsou svázány parametrem. Změníme-li pak rozměr šroubu, upraví se i velikost matice a otvoru. *Prostě něco jako když je v excelu vzorec a ve zdrojové buňce změním data tak se mi to promítne ve všech závislých, tak tady v nějakých hustých CAD systémech (Inventor) se třeba nakreslí šroub, pak se použije při konstrukci auta (díry na něj) a když změním poloměr toho šroubu, tak ze změní šroub i všechno kde je použitej, takže se změní i ty díry atp. *Model určuje „tvar“, rozměry jsou proměnné *Kóty nedokumentují, ale definují náčrt *Vazby určují vzájemné postavení objektů a omezují počet stupňů volnosti (kolmost) 4C CAD - počítačem podporovaný návrh zabývá se návrhem, optimalizován od návrhu elektroniky přes strojírenství až po stavebnictví, existuje celá řada nadstaveb, určených pro jednotlivá odvětví CAM - počítačem řízená výroba automatizovaná výroba, plánování procesů (JIT), součást integrovaného výrobního komplexu CIM, programování robotů, CNC DNC strojů CAE - počítačem podporované inženýrství testování, analyzování a simulace vlastností úzká souvislost s návrhem (analýza geometrických dat, získaných z CAD) CIM - počítačem podporovaná (integrovaná) výroba integrování všech předchozích částí automatizace CAD, CAM, CAE + EDM (správa dokumentace), PDM (správa informací o projektu) Vztah PLM a CAD *K všeobecně známým zkratkám CAD(design) či CAM(výroba) a CAE(testování) přibyla v nedávné době nová zkratka PLM, která označuje řízení životního cyklu výrobku. Jde o komplexní systém, který v sobě zahrnuje aplikace CAD i CAM. Co tyto systémy přinášejí? Jejich úkolem je nahradit a hlavně zdokonalit práci lidí, jež se podílejí na vývoji či výrobě určitého výrobku. Cílem je vytvořit dokonalejší a konkurenceschopnější produkt. Na tom se však podílí spousta lidí různých profesí a každý z nich může do tohoto procesu vnést chyby. Právě tomu mají zabránit systémy CAD, CAM a PLM(jakoby řízení návrhu i výroby), které také značně usnadňují orientaci ve vývoji výrobku, ale zpětně tento proces mapují. *asi něco jako MS Project akorát ne nad časem ale nějak nad konstrukcí čehokoliv v CADech, ale možná je tahle věta úplná sračka GIS Jaká data zpracovává GIS a co to je (je to GeoDatabáze) *GIS je informační systém určený pro management, analýzu a prezentaci geografické informace *Uchovává geografická data (data o rozmístění čehokoliv, třeba budova, pole, louky) spolu s informacemi o vlastnostech objektu (nebo i subjektů). Většinou funguje jako databáze. *Může obsahovat vektorová data, rastrová, 3D, prostě cokoliv *Propojuje se často s dalším IS, třeba u infomapy je to navázaný na IDOS (kliknu na zastávku a řekne mi to co tam jede za busy, kam, …) Co rozumíte pojmem fotogrammetrie? *Je vědní obor geodézie a kartografie, který se zabývá zpracováním informací získaných o objektech měření z obrazových záznamů, nejčastěji z fotografických snímků. Vysvětlete pojem ortorektifikace *Je nejpřesnější metoda geometrické transformace družicových (leteckých) snímků. Z 3D modelu je zjištěno geometrické zkreslení snímaného obrazu a ten je podle něj převzorkován do planimetricky správného obrazu. (Asi něco podobného jako odstraňování čočkovitosti objektivu, nebo vyrovnávání perspektivy.) Jaké jsou nepřesnosti při získávání dat leteckým snímkováním? *Například může vzniknout zkreslení způsobené focením z perspektivy (hlavně na okrajích snímku – třeba barák je vidět i z boku, silnice se zdá na jednom snímku užší než na druhém). Čím je to z větší výšky, tím je to přesnější, ale menší. *Barevná nehomogennost (každá fotka se nafotí s jiným světlem a barvami) (např). Problémy v GIS *Robustní a přesný transformační subsystém mezi projekcemi *Uchovávání a analýza obrovského množství dat -> musím mát silné nástroji, které se opírají o brutální matematický aparát, velké diskové kapacity, složité vizualizační nástroje *Kompatibilita a interoperabilita (Open GIS specifikace) Web Jak se řeší jednoduchá animace na webu, uveďte příklady? *SWF + ActionScript (MM Flash), VRML + JavaScript (VRMLPad), SVG animace umí firefox 1.5 *JavaScript, VBScript *animovaný GIF (Gimp) Jmenujte nejpoužívanější formáty pro přenos grafiky na webu a uveďte jejich stručné charakteristiky *JPG, PNG (alfa kanál), GIF (průhlednost), MNG (nerozšířené, animace PNG, JPG), SVG (podpora animací, události) *VRML - Zkratka Virtual Reality Modeling Language označuje formát souborů obsahujících popis virtuálních světů. Má širokou podporu – většina programů pro práci v trojrozměrném prostoru dokáže do VRML exportovat data, internetové prohlížeče jsou zdarma a na všech platformách. Jazyk SMIL (tvorba webu, XML formát) Multimedia Integration Language umožňuje tvorbu multimediálních prezentací (obdoba prezentací PowerPointu), které jsou určeny pro internet. Jazyk SMIL je jazyk značkovací a vychází z XML. Pomocí SMILu můžete do prezentace vkládat texty, obrázky, hudbu a video. Srovnání SGML, XML, UML SGML Generalized Markup Language je standardní jazyk určený k formálnímu popisu struktury dokumentů. Vznikl v rámci projektu ODA (Open Document Architecture) Je otevřený, multiplatformní, odděluje formu od obsahu. ukládá text jako ASCII nejpoužívanější aplikace tohoto formátu je HTML XML Vyšel z SGML, je to jeho podmnožina, je jednodušší a tím pádem lépe použitelný, vypouští nepoužívané prvky SGML UML Modeling Language, standard pro analytiky, návrháře a programátory používající objektové technologie, pro tvorbu modelů Produkty COREL Procreate Je to skupina produktů firmy Corel : Procreate Painter(malování), Procreate KPT effects(pluginové efekty), Procreate Knockout (nástroj pro maskování) R.A.V.E. Corel R.A.V.E. je nejmladším přírůstkem v rodině Corelu, neboť se zde vyskytuje teprve od verze s pořadovým číslem deset. Ve své první verzi to byl program v lecčems poněkud neohrabaný, byť s docela dobrým potenciálem. Za dva roky existence však udělal značný skok vpřed jak po stránce schopností, tak i uživatelského komfortu. Vzhledem k primárnímu určení této aplikace pro tvorbu animované grafiky se přímo nabízí srovnání s velmi známým programem Flash od firmy Macromedia. Ostatně defaultním exportním formátem hotových souborů je SWF, tedy flashová animace, a ani pracovní prostředí není úplně nepodobné tomu u konkurence. DTP v Linuxu Uveďte přehled možností a nevýhod DTP aplikací na Linuxu Uveďte základní schéma spolupráce Linuxových aplikací v DTP Uveďte přehled aplikací a formátů pro vektorové, bitmapové, 3D editory a pro DTP aplikace na Linuxu *vektor: Inkscape *bitmap: Gimp *3D: Blender3D *DTP: Tex, Gimp, Inkscape Přiřadit pojmy k tématům a stručně popsat co to znamená Témata #DTP #DTP v Linuxu #DVD #Grafické editory #Grafika pro web #GIS Pojmy Gimp(4)(5) Prepress!(1) DVD 18(3) DVD-Video(3) SVG(4) vektorový XML formát popisující vektorový data, animace, umí ho některé browsery XML(1)(2) Macromedia Director(3) Mastering(3) Blender(4)(5) Lingo(3) Interní jazyk programu Director 7, což je program pro vytváření multimediálních aplikací (tvorba DVD, hry, šetřiče, presentace, multimediální CD/DVD má spoustu chyb, je to hlavní nevýhoda Directoru Scribus(1)(2) DTP v Linuxu, OpenSource nástroj pro DTP, podporuje spolupráci aplikací, Gimpu, Inkscape atp. Autotypický rozklad Ortorektifikace (GIS)(6) odstranění vlivu převýšení terénu při letéckém snímkování převedení do kartografického zobrazení (mapového, udělá placatou mapu, z veliký výšky se projeví, že je země kulatá a tohle to nějak zkoriguje do placky pro mapu) PDM něco jako PLM TeX(1)(2) Parametrické modelování